


怪谈

by Bittersugar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: 杰洛特坐在沙发上，呼吸平稳地开始清理保养自己的银剑。他的皮衣上也沾了点儿血，但擦擦就能干净。真正让他觉得苦恼的，是这些食尸鬼的尸体。维瑟米尔说，它们就跟下水道的老鼠没什么区别，总有自己的藏身之处。但下水道的老鼠才不会这么难处理干净，更不会这么大个。猎魔人的血脉从古至今延续下来，这些怪物同样。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“啧，果然是食尸鬼吗？”

 

杰洛特屏住呼吸，他已经能透过房门嗅到那股尸体腐臭的气息了。实际上，大约在他走到公寓门口的时候，就隐约嗅到了一些。

 

猎魔人抽出隐藏在吉他袋里的银剑，把用亚克西之印弄来的钥匙插进锁孔。这间公寓住的是位无亲无故的老人，直到楼下的邻居感觉自己家中的臭味越来越重，人们才发现他已经死在床上。

 

尸体很快就被处理掉了，但很显然，长时间的陈放已经滋生了些麻烦的东西。

 

他进了房间，谨慎地在关了门的同时就探查起屋子内的情况。但对方约莫也发现了进门的不是什么寻常人类，径直朝他扑了上来。

 

猎魔人迅速施放了阿尔德之印，让自己得以从狭窄的玄关处脱身。念动爆炸不仅掀翻了食尸鬼，还直接碎掉了鞋柜。杰洛特向侧翻滚，反手将银剑捅进了另一个食尸鬼的身体里。他迅速抽剑，干净利落地削掉了第一个食尸鬼的头。那东西在地上滚落几下，停在了茶几旁。

 

这便是，老人的邻居说的奇怪声响的制造者了。

 

杰洛特坐在沙发上，呼吸平稳地开始清理保养自己的银剑。他的皮衣上也沾了点儿血，但擦擦就能干净。

 

真正让他觉得苦恼的，是这些食尸鬼的尸体。维瑟米尔说，它们就跟下水道的老鼠没什么区别，总有自己的藏身之处。但下水道的老鼠才不会这么难处理干净，更不会这么大个。

 

猎魔人的血脉从古至今延续下来，这些怪物同样。

 

墙上和地板上的血迹也需要处理，猎魔人叹了口气，以自己要接希里放学为由，把这堆烂摊子踢给了维瑟米尔。那些女术士倒是能念几个咒语让一切恢复如初，但杰洛特不太走运，他既付不起酬金，又欠了不少情债。

 

男人将银剑重新装回袋子里，戴好挂在背心上的墨镜。

 

他敲响楼下邻居的门，独居的女孩显然已经被这几天楼上传来的声音吓得不轻了。人们对宗教的信仰几乎不复存在，可每到这时却总会疑神疑鬼。

 

“楼上，”女孩抓紧门框，“有什么东西吗？”

 

“只是老鼠。”杰洛特说。

 

 

 

去接希里的话当然也只是借口。

 

希里已经不再是十几年前那个身高刚超过他腰的小姑娘了，杰洛特得说，她能把学校里所有想跟她约会的小男生都打趴下。

 

她上的是社区大学——没办法，猎魔人可付不起更高的学费让她接受更好的教育，而且若是照希里自己的主意，她大概是连社区大学都不想去。当时猎魔人搔搔下巴，感受着自己新冒出的胡茬，语重心长地对女孩说他还是希望她去上大学的。

 

那之后的几天时间希里都跟他冷战，但杰洛特用同往常无差的态度告诉她这事没得商量。

 

就算他们看上去再怎么相似，杰洛特也清楚希里绝对不可能是她的孩子。把这孩子拐上半个猎魔人的道路就已经愧对于她的父母了，更别提连大学都不让她上了。

 

但维瑟米尔和叶奈法都说希里是他的命定之女。

 

这话在杰洛特的单身公寓搬进来一个女孩、却没被房东扫地出门的时候得到了证实。平心而论，收养希里后他接到的委托确实多了起来，甚至就连城管都不怎么收他的摊了——生计所迫，猎魔人异于常人的感官让他有时候能做跟女术士差不多的买卖。

 

杰洛特跨上自己的雅马哈，在手机上查看其他委托。

 

壁纸是希里与自己的合照，二人如出一辙的白发偶尔也会使杰洛特思忖着这丫头到底是不是自己年轻时候留下的种。但如果真的是这样，女术士们想必再也不会跟他翻云覆雨了。

 

【杰洛特，我想你得来一趟学校。】

 

希里的短信出现在屏幕上方，这叫猎魔人眼前一黑。从小到大，希里惹过不少祸，叶奈法和维瑟米尔都表示再也不会去开家长会了。而杰洛特，作为把孩子捡回来的人，多半都在这种时候装死。

 

【我该庆幸是去学校而不是去医院吗？】

 

【只是一个被打破的鼻子，没什么大不了的。你完成委托了？】

 

【是的，有钱去治那个流血的鼻子了。如果还有什么我需要知道的，你最好现在就告诉我，希里。】

 

【没有了，我保证！】

 

男人摇摇头，戴好安全帽发动了摩托车，希望迎接自己的不是什么一条断腿所带来的高额医药费或是对损坏公共财产而做出的大笔赔偿。维瑟米尔把她训练得太好了，但这事跟杰洛特自己也脱不开关系。

 

 

 

大约二十分钟后，他的雅马哈停在了学校门口。

 

猎魔人整理了下被头盔压得有些松散的发辫，咬着皮绳把它重新扎好。希里几分钟后从大门里走出来为他带路，同行的还有另一位教师。

 

她有些谨慎地打量着杰洛特，那道险些毁掉他眼睛的伤疤总是让人觉得他是个麻烦角色。但作为猎魔人，杰洛特向来是解决麻烦的那一个。他看了眼希里，女孩翻着白眼向他耸肩，仿佛是在控诉学校的小题大做。

 

而事实也确实如此。

 

双方的家长和两位孩子以及主任在办公室内面谈，无疑就是这孩子想用做个混球一样的方式吸引希里的注意力，而希里也确实用对付混球的方式对付他了。男孩的鼻血弄脏了衣服，让这伤口看上去比实际情况不知严重几倍。

 

杰洛特搞不懂这事校方为什么要介入，直到单独谈话时主任委婉地表示希里自开学以来揍过的人已经能塞满整间办公室了。

 

若是在平时，杰洛特大概会发扬一下不合时宜的幽默感说上一句看来魅力太大也很麻烦。可面对严肃的校方老师，他只能乖乖点头说自己会在回家后同希里谈谈的。这个态度明显被接受了，至少一个脸上带着可怖伤疤的男人会听人说话可能就已经让人觉得稀奇了。

 

希里一脸不可置信地盯着只花了十分钟就出来的杰洛特，接着开始上上下下地打量他的衣着，像是在寻找什么潜规则的证据。

 

“你是怎么搞定她的？”

 

女孩走在他身侧，还在时不时地回头张望那间办公室。

 

“用我的魅力。”杰洛特面无表情地说。

 

“哈哈，真好笑。”希里翻了个白眼，“她没有说什么吧？”

 

“除了你几乎揍趴下了一支足球队的人外，没有。”杰洛特叹了口气，“我不想在你这么大的时候向你说教，但希里，少惹麻烦。”

 

“麻烦之所以被称为麻烦，就因为是它们主动来惹你而不是你去惹它们。”希里口齿伶俐地反击道，而这让杰洛特更头疼了，“你的委托怎么样，是食尸鬼吗？”

 

“嗯哼，一共两只。”

 

“棒！”希里接过他的头盔，“下次可以带我一起去吗？”

 

杰洛特犹豫了一下，但一两只食尸鬼着实无伤大雅。如果她能杀几只食尸鬼，杰洛特怀揣着侥幸心理，说不定她就能少惹点儿麻烦。

 

“看你的表现。”

 

 

 

他们回家的时候，维瑟米尔正霸占着洗衣机。

 

这位老猎魔人显然在清理尸体的时候弄脏了自己，尽管他不像杰洛特那样是个城市少爷——早在回家前他就想在浴缸里舒舒服服地泡个澡了——却也同样没法忍受浑身的臭血。

 

“你竟然真的去接这丫头了。”

 

维瑟米尔摇摇头，像是在感慨杰洛特身上愈发父性的变化。但希里吐吐舌头，转身溜进了厨房。杰洛特从冰箱里拿了听啤酒，一口下肚后才感觉自己又活了过来。

 

“她被请家长了，因为揍趴了一支足球队的人。”

 

“嘿！”希里自厨房里探出头，“明明只是打破了一个人的鼻子。”

 

“外加打破了一个人的鼻子。”杰洛特补充道。

 

维瑟米尔摇摇头，像是在感慨希里的行径，又像是在表示自己不想掺和这对伪父女之间的事。但他记得，杰洛特只上到了高中。而当时他因为泡了好些个学校的校花，把一众来滋事的男孩都打趴下了。当然，这事维瑟米尔可不会在这时候提起，杰洛特给希里树立的坏榜样已经够多了——那种多一个也不行的多。

 

洗衣机滴滴答答地唱起来，老猎魔人及时地去了卫生间取衣服。

 

等他来阳台挂衣服的时候，希里在厨房里搞出的动静像是要砸锅卖铁。维瑟米尔嗅了嗅，觉得哪怕是以猎魔人的标准而言，这顿饭也不该吃。

 

“我先走了，杰洛特。”

 

“真可惜，”他的声音确实有了些惋惜之意，“不留下来吃晚饭？”

 

老猎魔人摇摇头：“还是你们俩吃吧。杰洛特，你明天有什么安排吗？”

 

“摆摊。”杰洛特捂住额头，“卖点儿小东西，和叶奈法抢生意算命。”

 

“祝你好运。”维瑟米尔干巴巴地说。

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“看来给希里开家长会的滋味并不好，是吧杰洛特？”

 

女术士的声音从身后响起，猎魔人一阵条件反射似的干呕。叶奈法自然是开传送门过来的，杰洛特恨透了那东西。

 

“拜托，叶，”他把脸埋进掌心，“一大早就挖苦我并不会给你带来什么好心情。”

 

女人勾起一边嘴角：“希里又惹什么祸了？”

 

叶奈法施施然地坐在自己占卜的摊位上，跟身边坐在马扎上看地摊的杰洛特截然不同。她是个女术士，算命看相就如同呼吸一样简单，水晶球只是个摆设。但现在，与其说人们相信的是这些女术士们高深莫测的法力，倒不如说是那些闪闪发光的道具了。

 

“只是有个混小子想吃天鹅肉。”

 

女术士耸耸肩，杰洛特现在对这种事已经见怪不怪了——希里已经长大了，知道该如何处理自己的追求者了。但不得不说，叶奈法相当怀念那时候杰洛特一脸惊恐地跟她探讨青春期问题的模样。有那么一段时间，希里行踪不定，猎魔人还用自己精湛的技巧跟踪她。但当他发现希里只是去公园深处独自练习剑术后，便立刻放下心来——也没那么放心，毕竟希里的动作有不少错误。但独自练习剑术，可比和什么打着鬼主意的坏小子出去约会强多了。

 

她知晓杰洛特的想法，就算他视希里如己出，但她毕竟不是他的孩子。

 

女孩是猎魔人在一次委托完成后救下的。这事发生在叶奈法认识他之前，但男人嘛，上了年纪之后总会在酒桌上感慨往日的时光。

 

那时的希里正被都市怪谈中的瘦长鬼影追杀——斯兰达人、杀童魔、森林暗鬼，随你怎么叫——而杰洛特恰巧就在附近。狼派猎魔人初出茅庐，独自完成了些大大小小的委托。他的剑术和法印运用得相当娴熟，是最被维瑟米尔看好的那个。

 

狼头嗡嗡地震动起来，杰洛特抽出银剑在巷子里飞速穿行。

 

然而意气风发的猎魔人被这残物一击就打趴了。那并非是他第一次与瘦长鬼影交手，但这只出乎意料的强大。那天最后，还是因为一枚反魔法金属炸弹，两人才得以脱身。

 

瘦长鬼影不同于其他怪物，它们有更聪明的脑子，更可怕的行事风格。这怪物打十七世纪初开始兴起，却似乎随着时代的发展而改变着。至少杰洛特之前从未见过什么怪物穿着西装、打领带。被它们盯上是件相当麻烦的事，因此年轻的猎魔人头疼地和女孩大眼瞪小眼。

 

那孩子一头奶白色的头发倒是把杰洛特吓了一跳，而在这么个科技发达的年代还拿着冷兵器的男人同样也把希里吓了一跳。

 

方才的炸弹闹出了不小的动静，杰洛特便只能先将女孩带离了现场。那之后，他们便在一起稀里糊涂地过了十几年。希里从不提她的家人，而杰洛特也知道如果被瘦长鬼影盯上，呆在自己身边也许反而是安全的。

 

那之后，日子也就一天天这么过了下去。

 

“你知道她已经长大了，杰洛特，”叶奈法看着他摆弄那些怪物身上获得的小东西，“也总有恋爱的一天。”

 

猎魔人的动作微不可察地顿了下，便接着把东西规整好。这些都是从怪物那儿拿到的战利品，有些东西能轻易脱手，但有些则被奸商们压榨得远远低于它的应有价值。杰洛特这地摊就摆在叶奈法的店门口——女术士们的生活没原来那么好了，但也不比猎魔人糟。市长恩希尔·恩瑞斯似乎要去竞选总统，近来对破除封建迷信和市容市貌监管得极为严格。

 

不过叶奈法是允许他在自己家门口摆摊不假，却从未准许他在自家门口算命。

 

严格来讲，杰洛特对算命这东西实际上一窍不通。但亚克西法印和异于常人的感官，叫他能轻易地发现某些不为人知的细节。加之在女术士们中混得久了，杰洛特也知道干这活的时候该说些什么。

 

他第一次给人算命，完全是阴差阳错。

 

那时的杰洛特正擦着一个闪闪发光的玻璃制品——不管是什么年代，怪物们积囤宝藏的习惯都不会改变。杰洛特就坐在范格堡门口摆摊，叶奈法那家店在亚甸那条街上生意最好的。客人们不知怎么就把他当成了算命的术士，非要让他算上那么一次。

 

这事有了第一次就有第二次，也就顺理成章地有了后来叶奈法大发脾气的一幕。打那之后，她就把占卜桌放到了店门口，高高在上地看着坐在马扎上的杰洛特。

 

猎魔人对此选择了闭嘴，毕竟几个凌厉的眼刀和嘲讽可比把他在传送门里乱扔好得多。

 

“不是吧，城管现在都查到亚甸街来了？”出众的听力让杰洛特在这群人出现在他们面前时就感受到了，“叶，你最好......”

 

他的话被噎在了嗓子眼里，身边还哪里有女术士和她的占卜桌。叶奈法正站在橱窗后撩着头发好整以暇，一副看好戏的姿态。杰洛特知道她是有些记仇的，抛去占卜的事不提，他和特莉丝的事也没那么容易让人忘记。

 

城管们走到他的摊位前，猎魔人硬着头皮站起身。他已经准备好随时释放亚克西，可接下来发生的事叫他目瞪口呆。

 

“这枚红宝石戒指不错，多少钱？”

 

“呃，”杰洛特瞥了眼那不再闪耀的金色，“三百？或者二......”

 

“成交。”

 

三张钞票被送到他手上，黑衣打扮的城管从摊位上拿起戒指走了。叶奈法显然没能回过神来究竟发生了什么，杰洛特呆愣地盯着眼前的钱——说起来，他确实想换一把剑来着。

 

“该死的，杰洛特！”女术士从屋子里冲出来，“你他妈又和谁上床了？！”

 

 

 

那枚戒指最后到了恩希尔·恩瑞斯市长手上。

 

梅瑞里德在得到允许后推开了书房的门，恩希尔正坐在办公桌前批改着文件。他甚至都未抬眼看看自己的管家究竟拿了个什么东西进来，便挥挥手示意他随意处理就好。

 

于是便同往常一样，管家将那枚戒指收到墙角处的一个箱子里。十几年来，这箱子从桌上的一个小木盒变成了现在的大木箱。里面放着的，全是恩希尔派人高价从那个猎魔人手里买下的东西——但在梅瑞里德看来，那些东西充其量只能被称为是破烂。

 

不过主人做事向来有他的理由，只可惜苦了希里雅小姐。

 

等到恩希尔有时间去看那个箱子的时候，时间已经将近午夜。他近来忙于竞选的准备工作，还要处理大大小小的事务。

 

杰洛特·罗杰·埃里克·杜·豪特-贝勒嘉德。

 

这个愚蠢且狂妄的名字滑过恩希尔的脑子，拥有这名字的男人已经算是希里雅的半个父亲了。他背手立于窗前，俨然已经习惯了映在玻璃上的、长出多条手臂的鬼影。

 

这东西打从他十三岁时缠上他，却直到现在也未能夺走恩希尔的生命。但这痛苦，却被加诸在他挚爱的人身上。帕薇塔死于意外，而希里的头发自打出生就是白色。瘦长鬼影蚕食着人的精神力，但他似乎也因为恩希尔强大的意志力而变得愈发强大起来了。

 

这便是，杰洛特被一只瘦长鬼影拍得头晕目眩的原因。

 

他试过很多办法，却依旧不能把这东西赶走。失败的术士们不在少数，而在这种时代寻找隐隐于市的奇人异士更是难上加难。

 

为希里雅的安全着想，恩希尔在她还不能理解这件事的时候就把她送走了。但仿佛为了带给男人痛苦从而击垮他一般，瘦长鬼影又找上了希里雅。虽然让女孩学习剑术、法术并不是常规的打算——显然他可能一辈子都没办法问希里雅你是要去维吉玛理工还是诺维格瑞大学了——但他更希望希里雅能学会自保。

 

恩希尔自然是做好了最坏的打算。若是他真的无法抵御瘦长鬼影、而猎魔人杰洛特——那名字实在是太长了——也无法击败它，届时希里雅最好能够知道如何活下来。

 

但打趴下一支足球队的男孩，恩希尔摇了摇头，如果可以的话，他还是希望自己的女儿能在社区大学修到足够的学分去上更好的大学。猎魔人的胃口就是无底洞，无论恩希尔明里暗里地塞给他多少钱，那些钱最后通通都成了崭新的银剑、昂贵的药草或是隐蔽但质地上佳的盔甲。

 

他转过身，面前自然是没有那瘦长鬼影的踪迹。

 

日理万机的市长再度坐回桌前，他还有些微的文件便能结束今天的工作。

 

那鬼影来到他身后，叫恩希尔头上的灯闪了两下。但市长本人不为所动，甚至连阅读的动作都未曾停下。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

事实证明，恩希尔关于杰洛特的看法相当精准。

 

那三百加上猎魔人此前为数不多的积蓄，让他在周末这天换上了一把崭新的银剑。杰洛特对此相当满意，希里一大早便看见他坐在客厅的地板上挑选着符文石。

 

这剑叫希里眼馋得很，哪怕她已经是半个猎魔人了，杰洛特也只准许她用钢剑。

 

“杰洛特，你......”

 

“不行。”男人背对着他，正把第一块符文石嵌进凹槽里，头也不回地拒绝了她。

 

“我还没说是什么呢！”希里还维持着扎头发的姿势，只能加大音量表示自己的不满。

 

“送你一把新的钢剑，不行。”杰洛特拿起第二块符文石，“把我不用的这把银剑给你，也不行。你学的已经够多了，希里。”我也不希望你拿起银剑，成为一名猎魔人。

 

“小气鬼！”希里拿起外套，“我知道你是要把旧的那把卖了换钱！”

 

被戳破半个心思的猎魔人动作一滞，但立马从善如流地拿起最后一块符文石。这东西安上去容易，拿下来就难了。杰洛特曾经尝试过不请工匠自己来拆卸，最后险些把石头撬成两半。做猎魔人不太容易，尤其是拖家带口的猎魔人。

 

杰洛特咂咂嘴，试图转移话题：“桌子上有早饭，维瑟米尔带的。”

 

女孩依旧面色不善，但也抵御不住美食的诱惑。维瑟米尔大约在周五那天接了个委托，地方偏僻，环境恶劣，却靠近猎魔人铸剑的地方。这个好心的老猎魔人把杰洛特从小拉扯到现在，他收养希里后则来得更勤了。但维瑟米尔从来不让希里叫他爷爷——用他自己的话说，会折寿的。

 

“你今天是不是要去打工？”

 

猎魔人起身，在客厅里挥舞了两下银剑。从某种角度上看，上面似乎刻着什么古老的文字。这叫希里的心情更加不好了。她灌了口咖啡，烫得险些全吐回纸杯里。

 

“是的，去汉堡王，你开心吗？没有什么扔泥巴的沼泽巫婆、也没有溅一身绿血的臭虫子。感谢上帝，我需要面对的最可怕的生物就是一堆破事的顾客，和嗞哇乱叫的小屁孩。”

 

“注意语言，希里。”

 

杰洛特干巴巴地说着，知道自己的嘴巴也没干净到哪儿去。希里最近脾气不小，叫猎魔人严重怀疑她是被那些女术士带坏了。不过杰洛特心里也清楚，这多半是因为他之前曾经表示过要带着希里去猎魔。

 

男人叹了口气，坐在沙发上开始翻找自己的手机。公告板是个隐秘的论坛，专门为他们这群需要吃饭的非人类准备。但这工作多半都由人类提供，却由论坛的管理员标注难度系数。

 

不过维瑟米尔是有自己的门路的，这也就是为什么杰洛特总能经由他手得到一些委托。比如上次的食尸鬼，就是维瑟米尔介绍给他的。但老猎魔人怎么也想象不到，自己的爱徒会把最麻烦的清理工作直接甩手给他。

 

“我今天去接你下班。”

 

“干嘛？我又不是小......”

 

“把你的钢剑拿出来，希里。”杰洛特等待着女孩的欢呼，“你下班后我们去猎魔。”

 

 

 

恩希尔·恩瑞斯的统治确实改善了这座城市。

 

但那些怪物、隐藏在黑暗之中的邪恶可不会就此作罢。尽管委托相比从前少了，却也并未完全消失。尽管杰洛特早已明白了真正的恶恐怕是来自人身，那些怪物也不可小觑。

 

公告板上最新的一条便是在工地作恶的幽灵。

 

杰洛特草草浏览了一下，觉得那大概是夜间妖灵。死掉的往往都是些守夜人，且从监控上看各个都是离奇死亡。这便是了，当用亚登之印做出的陷阱困住它们时，妖灵们才会显现出可攻击的实体。这对不会使用法印的希里来说不太友好，但论坛评估的难度系数并不高，杰洛特相信在月之尘的帮助下，希里也能对付它们。

 

他没把这计划告诉维瑟米尔或是叶奈法，他们都不太同意他在有些地方太惯着希里了。

 

但猎杀几个妖灵？这活无伤大雅，顶多就是些许抓伤。能让自己闺女消停上一阵子，简直划算到不行。更何况，杰洛特实在是很想试试自己这把新银剑。

 

猎魔人花了整个上午保养武器——说真的，她一定要让希里学会善待自己的钢剑——制作炸弹；又花了将近两个小时的时间收拾屋子。这一点维瑟米尔一直想不明白，杰洛特这种有时候得在下水道里呆上一天的猎魔人，怎么会有洁癖呢？

 

 

 

赶在三点之前，他背着装有两把钢剑和一把银剑的吉他包跨上了自己的摩托。

 

希里打工的地方并不远，杰洛特也不愿意她在离家太远的地方乱跑。那瘦长鬼影这十几年来从未出现过，但这种残物的行为毫无规律可言。

 

他几乎认识这城里全部的女术士——不，并不是你们想的那样——而女术士们也都喜爱希里，若是她遇到危险，猎魔人想她们是不会坐视不理的。况且，希里在开传送门上颇有天赋，这倒是让杰洛特有点儿意外。

 

等他到餐厅门口时，希里正带着笑容服务一位点餐的客人。

 

“你的养父来了，希里。”另一位女服务生的话没逃过猎魔人的敏锐的感官，“天啊，他可真帅！他真的还是单身吗？”

 

希里耸耸肩，转到后面的员工专用房间换衣服。几分钟后，女孩就一蹦一跳地来到了杰洛特身边。尽管猎魔人眼睛处的伤疤看上去有些吓人，但杰洛特并不是个横冲直撞的恶棍。而知道这点后，那些原本畏惧他的人往往都会发现这是位蛮有礼貌的先生。

 

“你下次还是在门口等我吧，”希里接过头盔，“我可不想我的同事成为我后妈。”

 

杰洛特挑起眉，没回应女孩的奇思妙想。

 

 

 

他们在那工地外一直蹲守到天黑。

 

所有的工人都离开了，而打更员一职还空着。未竣工的高层建筑灰突突地立在那儿，有种说不出的诡异。杰洛特低头摆弄着身上的装备，他给希里也带了套轻便的护甲。

 

“看！在那！”希里兴奋地拉着他的手臂，“是妖灵！”

 

猫瞳的猎魔人眯起眼睛，除了拿着提灯的妖灵外，他还看见了夜间妖灵。这东西对付起来和妖灵差不多，因此杰洛特把月之尘炸弹交给希里。

 

他们路过门卫室，果不其然监控已经按照雇主所说全部关闭了。

 

为了安全起见，两个人选择徒步上楼。钢筋笼已经完成了混凝土浇筑，两人脚下的楼板也结实可靠。上层的脚手架处似乎并没有妖灵出现，这让杰洛特松了口气。

 

两只妖灵和一只夜间妖灵就在不远处游移飘荡着，猎魔人躲在柱子后面，朝希里打着手势。工地的灯都熄了，眼下，他们也许更需要的是一瓶猫药水。

 

待到三只妖灵都凑到一起的时候，希里猛地扔出月之尘。妖灵们发出嚎叫，杰洛特冲上去施展了亚登之印。现出原形且被困在原地的妖灵反击着，杰洛特一面格挡，一面观察着希里的情况。

 

女孩矮身躲过一击，反手一剑滑过妖灵的腹部。她表现得很不错。

 

新打造的银剑无论是从攻击力还是手感上都叫杰洛特极为满意，妖灵被打得大叫起来。亚登的光芒渐暗，杰洛特靠近希里，迅速施展了昆恩为两人挡下妖灵们的攻击。

 

昆恩将它们弹出去一段距离，借此机会，猎魔人乘胜追击。

 

等杰洛特回身解决掉两只妖灵后，剩余的那只也被希里解决了。她看上去毫发未伤，顶多是出了些汗。但女孩把钢剑背好，看上去十分开心。杰洛特低头搜寻着妖灵掉下的物品，一次委托到这便结束了最艰难的部分。

 

然而他的狼头颤动起来，空气中似乎多出来了什么东西。

 

“啊！”

 

希里大叫一声，一下子摔倒在地。杰洛特猛地抬头，只看见了她被什么东西飞速向后拉去。而后面，便是楼板的边缘之处。

 

“希里！”

 

猎魔人喊道，迈开长腿追了上去。他猛地向前一扑，赶在女孩坠落前的最后一刻拉住了她的手。现在，希里整个人都悬在半空之中，脚下几十米之外便是土地。

 

“该死的，这是......”

 

“杰洛特！小心背后！”

 

赶在希里提醒之前，猎魔人便感受到了背后的异样。他就这拉着希里的姿势向侧一滚，堪堪躲过了一击甩下来的触手——瘦长鬼影！

 

赶在第二击触手到来之前，杰洛特翻过身用力一甩，将希里扔在了下一层的楼板上。猎魔人的背后实打实地挨了一击，叫他哼出了声。他反手释放了阿尔德，让这残物同自己拉开一段距离。

 

杰洛特迅速翻身站起，抽出银剑进入备战状态。瘦长鬼影没有五官的脸正朝向他，叫猎魔人压低身子。该死，他可没带什么对付残物应该用的东西。

 

但在瘦长鬼影逼近之际，杰洛特释放了伊格尼之印。火焰让着怪物不知从哪儿发出了怒吼——这可不是猎魔人想要听到的声音。十几只触手猛地窜出，绕是身经百战的猎魔人也挨了好几下。杰洛特给自己套上昆恩，硬碰硬地砍下了几条，那绿血似乎是有什么腐蚀性，叫他的银剑上冒出了白气。

 

“杰洛特！”

 

希里举着钢剑加入战局，如果可以，杰洛特更希望他能躲得远远的。

 

但也许是察觉到战况对自己不利，瘦长鬼影蠕动着触手向后退了几步。猎魔人眯起眼睛，警惕地看着这个让人捉摸不透的怪物。

 

“小心！”

 

和第一次一样，它又一次悄无声息地袭击了希里。猎魔人一手抬起自己的银剑格挡，一手迅速将希里和自己笼罩在昆恩之下。这一击必然是极为强劲的，昆恩爆开的金光像是炸开的烟花。

 

那残物消失了，和它来时一样悄无声息。

 

“你没事吧，杰洛特？”

 

杰洛特确实没什么大事，但他崭新的银剑，被那绿血腐蚀得锈迹斑斑。

 

 

 

“那到底是个什么怪物？”

 

希里调整着吉他袋，由于杰洛特背后挨了一下子，她主动表示由她来背着武器。猎魔人这一仗打得十分不划算，他的护甲损坏了，银剑更是得修。委托人给的钱确实不少，但遇到瘦长鬼影的钱他们可不会给报销。

 

“残物的一种，但之前很少见。”他们走下楼梯，“听说是从十七世纪兴起的。不像一般的怪物，它们做事没有理由。你究竟有没有看维瑟米尔给你的书？”

 

女孩吐了下舌头：“六百页的厚砖头。那它怎么这么强？”

 

“不知道。”杰洛特诚实地说，“它们一般没有这么强。但这种残物和都市怪谈结合在一起，说不定是某种信仰的力量。就像我给你讲过的林中女巫，如果没有人——等等。”

 

猎魔人伸手拦住希里，他能感觉到外面有人。如果是委托人那倒是没问题，就怕是一些看到了不该看的东西的家伙。刚才的战斗让他的肾上腺素所剩无几，不知是否能施展出一个完美的亚克西。

 

“里面的人出来吧，我们并无恶意。”

 

“糟糕。”

 

希里面如死灰，一把捂住了自己的脸。在杰洛特阻止她之前，女孩已经走了出去。别无他法，猎魔人只得跟上。

 

一辆黑色的加长宾利停在工地门口，几个黑衣保镖正警惕着周围的情况。一位头发灰白的老者看上去表情复杂，而在他们中间的——杰洛特眨眨眼睛，毕竟他只在电视上见过他——那是市长恩希尔·恩瑞斯吗？

 

“希里雅。”

 

如假包换的恩希尔·恩瑞斯朝希里点点头，后者小声叫了句父亲。

 

杰洛特原地当机，非常愚蠢地张着嘴。市长转向他，口齿清晰道：“杰洛特·罗杰·埃里克·杜·豪特-贝勒嘉德。”

 

哦操，猎魔人的五官皱到一起，这还不如让他死在瘦长鬼影手里。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

    加长宾利舒适的车厢之内，三个人静默无语。

 

市长恩希尔·恩瑞斯西装笔挺，正低头看着手里的文件，似乎全然没有因为这尴尬的气氛感到不自在。希里低头玩着手指，清理着指缝里的灰尘和些微血迹。

 

杰洛特坐立难安，甚至胜过刚跟叶奈法认识那阵，对方把他塞进一件西服、带他去参加女术士集会的那种坐立难安。猎魔人在工地里经历了一番恶战，就连绑好的白发都散落了几缕。可眼下，杰洛特只能直勾勾地瞪着放在对面座椅上的两把剑。

 

老实讲，杰洛特并不是个耐不住寂寞、乐于凑热闹的人。但这个，可绝不在他的承受范围之内。

 

因此，猎魔人轻咳两声——却并未被理睬。

 

“先生有什么需要的吗？”

 

坐在副驾驶的梅瑞里德迅速回头，以一种令人惶恐的态度询问着杰洛特。

 

“什么？不，”杰洛特摇摇头，“什么都不需要。” _ _除了把我从这该死的境地中拯救出去以外，什么都不需要。__

 

管家满意地点点头，转过头去直视前方。若是没有这么一出，杰洛特和希里这时候已经到了他们租住的公寓里。他会一边在主卧的浴室里泡澡，一边查看自己账户上新汇来的报酬。而不是像现在这样，穿着沾满灰尘和血痕的衣服，像只脏兮兮的老鼠一样呆在豪华轿车里。

 

维瑟米尔真的搞不懂自己在训练这位现今的狼派猎魔人时到底是哪里出了问题，才会让注定与脏活累活打交道的杰洛特变成了个有轻微洁癖的城市少爷。

 

他能感受到希里同样也觉得不自在。

 

猎魔人瞟着女孩和他的亲生父亲，最终发现还是自己和希里比较像。他有过无数种关于希里身世的猜想，却从未想到她的父亲会是整个城市最有权有势——也许还有最有钱——的人的女儿。希里多年来的成绩单以及社区大学的事让他如鲠在喉，但想想，恩希尔看到希里背着剑却还没就地正法他，也许事情还没那么糟糕？

 

但同时杰洛特又有些生气——你既然是市长，怎么能看着自己女儿跟一个猎魔人在一起过苦哈哈的日子？

 

“我很感激你这么多年对希里雅的照顾，”恩希尔的眼睛依旧没有离开那些纸张，“杰洛特·罗......”

 

“杰洛特。”猎魔人出声打断他，“或者利维亚的杰洛特。”

 

这下子恩希尔终于舍得从文件里抬头看他一眼了：“好吧，杰洛特，谢谢你多年来对希里雅的照顾和保护。”

 

“嗯哼，”杰洛特看向希里，“或许你能解释一下整件事？”

 

“等时机恰当时，我会的。”

 

恩希尔说完，便又沉浸在那些文件里。杰洛特知道市长应该是日理万机的，但这可不是一个父亲和多年未见的女儿应有的欢迎仪式。希里倒是不怎么在意，或者说，她表现得不怎么在意。

 

“那个名字，罗杰啊埃里克什么的，那是怎么回事？”

 

这个问题让猎魔人挣扎了一番，并且再次感谢自己不会脸红。这事几乎只有维瑟米尔知道，告诉希里需要一点儿时间，而在恩希尔面前讲这事，需要的可就不只是勇气了。

 

但希里，希里眨着眼睛看向他。考虑到他们此刻正坐在一辆加长宾利里开向恩希尔·恩瑞斯的大宅，杰洛特不是很确定这是不是他们最后的机会。当然了，如果以后他想见希里，就连恩希尔也拦不住。

 

可拒绝希里，总是没那么容易。

 

“只是年轻时候的一点儿小错，”猎魔人含糊道，“维瑟米尔让我起一个完整的名字，我就起了，但没想到竟然还有人知道它。”

 

“哈，”希里摇摇头，“维瑟米尔叔叔一定气得不行。”

 

猎魔人耸耸肩：“他说我是个愚蠢狂妄的小崽子。”

 

话音刚落，杰洛特就感觉恩希尔看了他一眼。那眼神似乎有丝微的责备之意，叫杰洛特后知后觉地想到自己也许不该在希里这个女孩面前说起这种词。猎魔人耸耸肩，难道恩希尔能指望自己像个贵族似的教育希里吗？

 

 

 

接下来的旅程还算平淡无奇，主要是众人——或许只有杰洛特——终于习惯了这种氛围。

 

车子由门口的保安放行，开进了主打对称风格的前院里，沿着整洁的道路慢速行驶。在经过几片小型园林、喷泉后，司机在门口停下了车子。

 

管家为他们打开车门，同时用手撑着车沿，以免他们谁不小心磕到。

 

恩希尔拿着他的公文包站定身子，看着不太情愿地将自己的装备交给梅瑞里德的猎魔人。希里雅表现得很平静，但恩希尔知道她一定发现了这栋房子在她离开后就没发生过任何变化了。无论是树丛的修剪形状、还是喷泉的样式，依旧保留着当初的模样。

 

当然，恩希尔也不曾指望这么点儿东西就能挽救回他和希里雅的父女关系。

 

“梅瑞里德会为你们提供服务。”他转向杰洛特，“如果你愿意，我们可以一会儿谈谈。”

 

“我以为这事也有我一份。”希里不高兴地抱起手臂道。

 

恩希尔看向她，口吻依旧：“我们明天再说这件事，你该好好休息一下，希里雅。”

 

杰洛特点点头，但眼下他更愿意接收些好意，比如一缸温度适宜的洗澡水。这点也许有点儿出乎其他人的预料——关于他对这栋像是皇宫一样的房子的适应——可猎魔人毕竟也是走遍大江南北、见过无数奇闻异事的。

 

管家将武器交给另一位男仆，转身示意杰洛特跟上他。而希里有些担忧地看了他一眼，走上另一侧的楼梯。不出意外，她在这里应该有为她置放至今的房间。

 

“明早恩瑞斯先生还有会议，所以杰洛特先生，如果您想今晚同他谈话，请不要聊到太晚。”梅瑞里德说着，推开二楼一间房间的门，“希里雅小姐的卧室在三楼东侧，恩瑞斯先生的书房在西侧。我可以带您过去。”

 

“我自己去就行。” _ _但别聊得太晚，这可保证不了。毕竟这可是十多年的真相。__

__

管家微微皱眉，却没有发表什么意见。杰洛特转身进了房间，发现这屋子简直比他整个公寓都大。浴室里水汽萦绕，不知何时就已经蓄满的浴池像是个甜蜜的邀请。杰洛特脱下上衣，看着自己背后的伤。他在没加昆恩的情况下被那畜生很抽了一下，肿起的红痕从他右肩邪拉到腰部左侧。但感谢猎魔人强悍的体制，他泡进热水里是只是啧了一声。

 

浴室里灯光暖黄，杰洛特摸着瓷砖上带着的图案。他侧过头，发现玻璃门之外的马桶都是智能化的。猎魔人发出舒服的叹息，心底的疑惑却愈发鲜明起来。

 

等他洗完澡换好衣服——毕竟恩希尔的仆人不能给他准备沙滩裤和工字背心——门口正站着梅瑞里德。老管家显然对杰洛特的打扮不甚满意，但杰洛特想说，这可都是房间里挂着的衣服。梅瑞里德看上去很想把那件衬衣领口处的抽带系好，但最终还是忍住了。

 

时间已经将近十一点，仆人们都差不多睡下了。他跟着管家走上楼梯，忍不住看了眼东侧的房间。

 

“希里雅小姐已经休息了，”梅瑞里德头都没回，“如果您是在担心这个的话。”

 

猎魔人挠挠头发，把刚扎好的发辫又弄得散落下来几缕。西侧的房间多半都有光从门缝处泄出，杰洛特猜想这些都是恩希尔的地盘。

 

管家在中间的那扇门处停下，敲了敲房门道：“先生，杰洛特先生来了。”

 

“让他进来吧。”

 

这次，恩希尔回答得倒是很快。杰洛特走进房间，发现就连恩希尔的书房都比他们家的客厅大。男人依旧在低头看着文件，随手示意猎魔人坐在自己对面的椅子上。

 

其实打从进入最初见到恩希尔的时候，他就感受到了一丝异样。他的狼头微微地颤动两下，可当时猎魔人还以为这是因为那瘦长鬼影。可一进入这房间、靠近恩希尔，他就知道事情绝对没有这么简单了。

 

“我要看完眼前这份，你自便就好，猎魔人。”

 

这还是第一次有人用如此平淡的语调，叫出这个古老的称呼。杰洛特无聊地打量着书房，接着瞟到墙角那个格格不入的木箱。

 

“你可以去看看。”

 

恩希尔的声音毫无征兆地响起，叫猎魔人不得不怀疑他是不是假借看公文的名义一直在观察自己。但杰洛特站起身，朝着那个箱子走去。上面没落锁，因此猎魔人大大方方地打开了他——接着愣在原地。

 

身后的恩希尔放下文件，饶有兴趣地观察着他的反应。

 

如果硬要说，杰洛特会说这简直是一箱子破烂。但他认出了最上面的那枚红宝石戒指、接着是银裤子、几个珍珠......好吧，这些全都是他卖过的东西。

 

“这是怎么回......”

 

“看来传闻是真的，”恩希尔脸上的表情似笑非笑，“猎魔人确实不会脸红。”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

“我以为比起我，你更愿意谈谈你自己。”杰洛特抱紧手臂一副防御的姿态，可片刻后就先破了功，“无意冒犯，但你到底有什么毛病？如果你想付抚养费，不必这么大费周章。”    

 

恩希尔并未被这番言论冒犯到，他站起身走到窗边，看上去像是在观察室外的夜景，可实际上却是在玻璃上找寻打瘦长鬼影的身姿。但玻璃上映出了他自己，还有他身后臭着一张脸的猎魔人。

 

“如果我直接告诉你那是希里雅的抚养费，”恩希尔微微抬高下巴，感受到多年来头一遭的清净，“你一定会在第一时间带着希里雅找上门来。而我，猎魔人，对于避免以上假设中的局面发生，我有我自己的理由。”

 

杰洛特冷哼一声：“你被缠上多久了？”

 

恩希尔无意隐瞒他：“从我十三岁——”

 

“停，”杰洛特无礼地打断他，“从你他妈的多少岁？十三？这不可能，从没听说过有被那东西缠上以后还能活超过十年的。”

 

恩希尔转过身，明智地从书房的小酒柜里拿出一瓶桑格烈。杰洛特一见那酒的包装，舌头就开始自动回味起那酒的味道来。他曾有幸喝过一次，女委托人足够富有，又不带偏见地想和杰洛特共度春宵。

 

“我想我的意志力要比其他人更为坚定，”恩希尔把酒递给白发男人，“而且希里雅的出生——尽管这并非我想看到的局面——也在一定程度上分散了它的注意力。”

 

“嗯哼，”在桑格烈过于美妙的口感之下，杰洛特的态度不由自主地开始软化，“也许这就是它如此强大的原因，你的意志力同样成为了它力量的一部分。”

 

市长点点头，波澜不惊地说道：“女术士们也和你持相同的观点。”

 

这句话，险些让杰洛特把酒一口喷出来。在恩希尔上台之前，他们这些人——女术士、猎魔人、精灵、矮人甚至是变形怪——都还能在城市里找到一席之地。可恩希尔打着破除封建迷信的旗号，让他们的日子变得很不好过。杰洛特不怎么关心政事，但这可能与他打算竞选总统有关。

 

“你竟然还有脸提女术士。”杰洛特恍然大悟道，“还是说这就是你的目的，打压她们、迫使她们为你服务？”

 

恩希尔愣了一下——如果你不是一个拥有超凡感知能力的猎魔人，那你一定不会发现——眼中闪过些微的赞赏：“是我低估你了，猎魔人。”

 

“你不是第一个，也不会是最后一个。”

 

杰洛特耸耸肩，显然已经习惯了人们对他、对猎魔人的刻板看法。但令他惊异的是，女术士们竟然没有把这件事告诉他或是其他人。叶奈法和其他术士的关系并不好，也许单纯如特丽丝并没有发觉其中的关联。

 

“你究竟寻求了哪个女术士的帮助？”杰洛特追问道。

 

“芭菲丽，”恩希尔干巴巴地说，“考虑到你们的关系并不算好，她是最佳人选。”

 

猎魔人痛心疾首地摇摇头：“那只狡猾的猫头鹰。”

 

“叶奈法女士会在明天一早到来，”恩希尔放下酒杯，“但在此之前我想先听听猎魔人的专业看法。”

 

“瘦长鬼影，残物的一种，有杀死它们的方法，但没有一只像今晚的这么强。它们通常会跟着一个人几年，吸取他们的生命力直到死亡。你的意志力太强了，恩希尔。”杰洛特抱起手臂，“我没有绝对的把握击杀它。”

 

恩希尔了然地点点头，如果他认为猎魔人有杀死对方的能力，想必也不会一直等待了。杰洛特眯起眼睛，不知怎么，他就是有一种恩希尔其实已经知道了这一切的感觉。

 

而他的感觉向来很准。

 

“你是故意把希里放在我那儿的吧？”

 

“希里雅的出走确实是意外，”恩希尔直视猎魔人的猫瞳，“但万幸的是她遇到了你，杰洛特，她在你身边成长要比在我身边安全得多，虽然去社区大学完全偏离了我们最开始的教育计划。”

 

杰洛特眯起眼睛——尽管去社区大学跟他捉襟见肘的经济情况有很大关系，但气势上依旧不能输：“你知道她有自己的选择权对吧？”

 

恩希尔面无表情：“她理应有更多的选择权。”

 

“好吧，”杰洛特咕哝道，“这倒是真的。”

 

不知怎么，话题一朝着希里的方向发展，似乎就无法变得公事公办了起来。叶奈法说希里是他的命定之女，恩希尔能给她的，杰洛特自然也想给。而正因如此，才让杰洛特没办法在谈正事的时候，不去怨念恩希尔让他们俩过得苦哈哈的。

 

好吧，杰洛特咬了自己的腮肉一口，起码别让希里过得苦哈哈的。

 

“最开始，”恩希尔重新主导了话题，“我以为它是想要利用希里雅来威胁我。但是后来我发现它的下一个目标也许就是希里雅。”

 

“所以你既是在让我保护她，也是在让我训练她。”

 

恩希尔大方地点头，丝毫不在意自己这样的行为简直有点儿无耻了：“而从今晚的成果来看，你做得还不错，猎魔人。”

 

猎魔人瞪大眼睛：“你就是这次的委托人？那瘦长鬼影也是你安排的？”

 

“它的事与我无关，”恩希尔看向他的眼神带了一丝深意，“但你确实做得不错。”

 

好吧，杰洛特想，看来这不仅是对希里的考核，同时也阴差阳错地成为了他的考核。若是在平时，他一定已经转头离开了。猎魔人的立场从古至今都是中立，而杰洛特本人讨厌在政客权贵中打转。他们给出的奖赏非常丰厚，但你明天可能就会成为他们的新目标。

 

但这是希里的亲生父亲。光是这一点，杰洛特就知道他会为这事赴汤蹈火。

 

“你该不会刚好有了什么计划吧？”

 

“这一点需要等叶奈法女士到来后再商榷，”恩希尔郑重其事道，“在此期间，还请你继续保护和训练希里雅。”

 

猎魔人哼了一声：“不用你说我也会的。那你为什么不等安排好一切再来找我们？”

 

“就把这当成是我展现出来的诚意和信任吧，”恩希尔转身看向窗外，逐客的意思再明显不过，“酬劳已经打到你的账户上了，银剑我也会找人帮你修好。”

 

这还差不多，猎魔人眯起眼睛，满意地走了出去。

 

 

 

第二天一早，希里扔开了女仆为她准备好的裙子，穿上了自己那身从二手商店淘回来的旧衣服，风风火火地冲下楼想要和恩希尔以及杰洛特谈谈。

 

然而餐厅里，她的两个父亲以及养母正坐在餐桌上和睦地吃着早饭。

 

叶奈法和恩希尔看上去已经吃饱了，而杰洛特，凭借变异后的身体以及超大的运动量和平日里并不富裕的生活所迫，还在和盘子里的食物奋斗。而本应日理万机的恩希尔和本应视恩希尔为仇人的叶奈法，正无所事事地盯着杰洛特吃饭。

 

希里觉得有点儿不可置信。

 

于是她冲过去，猛地拍上餐桌，吼道：“这到底是怎么回事？！”

 

恩希尔有些无可奈何，但绝对没有表现出来：“礼貌，希里雅。”

 

“你父亲只是请我来......做些研究。”叶奈法说着，带着三分神秘，七分风情。

 

于是希里把目光转向杰洛特，在场的人里，他是最为拙嘴笨舌的一个。但杰洛特喝光了剩下的牛奶，慢条斯理地对她说：“你也应该多吃点儿，最近的训练会很幸苦。”

 

“够了！”希里再度猛拍在桌子上，“我已经不是小孩子了！我要知道真相，就现在！”

 

杰洛特不自在地动了动，叶奈法无意掺和进女孩的怒气里。只有恩希尔，十指交叠抵住下颚：“你大发脾气的样子无疑是在佐证你还是个小孩子的事实，希里雅。当你做好准备的时候，我们会告诉你的。”

 

“在你们告诉我之前，我不会为任何事做好准备的。”

 

希里说完，转身朝着大门走去。杰洛特几乎是目瞪口呆地看着恩希尔：“我明白你想瞒着她是为她好，但我还是得说，在做个混蛋这件事上你真是无师自通，恩希尔。”

 

然而与以往冷硬的态度不同，恩希尔看上去竟然有些......坐立不安，看上去他似乎也觉得自己说错了话，却不知道该如何挽回。杰洛特的怒气突然就被冲散了一半，为这对不知该如何处理好关系的父女。于是猎魔人叹了口气：“不管你怎么想，我都要把真相告诉她。”

 

叶奈法依旧保持着神秘莫测的笑容，看了眼远去的猎魔人，又看了眼恢复表情的恩希尔。女术士看上去年轻貌美，但实际上她比杰洛特的年龄还大。

 

不过她清楚自己看到了什么，但更清楚自己该说什么。

 

“那么，”叶奈法展开了对话，“也许你能提供给我更多关于瘦长鬼影的信息，以及你的计划。”

 

 


End file.
